


Double Dating Trouble

by FearAndLeather



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, double date goes wrong, just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Set directly after Nanageddon, Vince and Howard try again with the goth girls. It doesn't work but it's not all bad news.





	Double Dating Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some people on Tumblr wanted a Boosh thing for this so I did the thing.

“Howard! Howard! Naboo just called, he said he’s had to ditch the goth girls at the club. Something about a shamanistic emergency. They’re waiting there though. Come on!” Vince had barged into the room as if there were a fire blazing all around him. His face was half made up of thick gothic makeup while the rest was a sort of electro playful look. He often dressed himself up before bed then took it off, it would release creative energies that help him rest better through the night.

Caught by surprise, Howard stumbled over some inaudible words but his scrunched up expression spoke it all. Vince took a deep breath and tried again. “Anthrax and Ebola are waiting at the club for us. We’re in.” Vince had hardly blinked before Howard was up and redoing his eyeliner from earlier. He was still enjoying being on the cover of Cheekbone and didn’t want to go back to being the old Howard just yet.

By the time they had arrived outside the club, they spotted the girls leaving the building, Ebola phoning for a cab. “We’re too late!” Howard sounded equal parts disappointed and breathless, they had had to rush getting ready for this. Vince was still showing signs of his electro cheek makeup while Howard’s hair had become considerably flatter since the magazine shoot. 

“It’s never too late, come on!” Vince’s fingers slid around the crook of Howard’s wrist and dragged him out from the taxi, jogging them both lightly up to the darkly dressed women. Howard was almost entirely out of breath when they caught up to them, the jeans and shirt cutting into his body in all the wrong places and closing off most of his breathing and his lower blood circulation so he was using Vince as a full body support.

With his arm wrapped around Howard’s waist, Vince smiled at the girls. “Alright? Ending the night already? Me and Howard were just getting started.” 

Anthrax glanced over at the older man and narrowed her eyes, “You sure about that?”

“Yeah, of course I am. He always looks like that when he’s having a good time.” Vince didn’t even believe that lie but he stuck to it anyway. “I mean, if you don’t wanna go back to the club, we could get something to eat?” 

The goth girls looked at each other, half smiling and shrugged, “Sure, if you want. Like a double date?” Ebola looked confused but excited... as much as a goth could anyway.

“Yeah, exactly like a double date!” Howard exclaimed, finally getting his breath back.  
“Alright, yeah. We weren’t expecting this tonight but we can do it no problem. Not like we haven’t before.” Anthrax looked around and spotted an open takeaway. “Come on.” Her and Ebola led the way as Howard and Vince followed, making hushed celebratory noises to each other. 

 

Waiting in line at the restaurant, Vince nearly choked as Ebola reached behind Anthrax’s neck and pulled her into a scorching kiss. When they broke for air a few seconds later, Anthrax began leaving a trail of small bite marks and red marks along Ebola’s soft throat. 

“Don’t worry guys, Pete here is cool about this sort of stuff. You don’t have to be embarrassed to be with each other here.” Ebola spoke in a breathy tone as the scrawny man behind the counter nodded and smiled. 

Howard shot Vince a worried look. _How had they gotten it so wrong?_ This was bad even for them. Vince patted his arm softly and leant into his ear, “Listen, they might just be playing... Goth girls do that sometimes. Might as well try.” He tried hard to sound confident. He leaned up and caught the corner of Howard’s lips with his own, moving tentatively for a few moments. 

After a while Howard turned to face him, wrapping one arm around Vince’s waist as he pulled him a little closer. The smell of the fat in the air was almost enough to make him gag but he found that kissing Vince was like a sharp freshness, strong enough to cut through the heavy atmosphere in the room. 

Feeling Howard’s relaxation into the kiss, Vince deepened his actions, his tongue lapped gently at Howard’s who seemed to have had the same idea. As their tongues battled for control in a playful combat, Howard reached down and pulled Vince flush against him, one hand remaining at his waist, the other cupping the lower crease of his arse. Vince almost squeaked in shock, he never thought Howard could get so into this. 

Vince moved both of his arms up, one looping under Howard’s armpit so he could scratch at the thinly covered expanse of his back while his other hand tangled itself in and around the thick sprayed hair of his head. Vince had never realised how much heat Howard gave off before and certainly not how much he craved it. He needed to be closer to him and he needed it now. Vince used the new positioning of Howard’s arms to grind himself into the black denim that clothed Howard’s rapidly waking cock. 

“Umm, we’ve got our food now if you wanna order.” Anthrax looked over at them, “We’re gonna head back now.” 

Both of the men expected a protest but came up with the same answer, “Alright, catch up with you later”/ ”Yeah, see you round.” Surprise had them staring at each other with the blankest expressions ever before Vince broke into a grin and grabbed Howard’s hand. “We’re heading back too, now.” 

Before Vince could even get out of his studded chelsea boots, Howard had pushed him onto the couch, devouring his lips in one smooth movement. Having Howard pin him down like this meant finally living out one of his longest desired but most forbidden fantasies and he intended to enjoy every second of it. The pressure of the older man above him had Vince grinding furiously up into the denim and leather desperately. He needed the friction and felt no shame in taking it for himself. 

Howard had never seen this side of Vince but, why would he? He had never tried to sleep with him before. He cursed himself for not trying this sooner, the little whimpers coming from Vince were enough to have him straining in his pants and the way his little man was rutting against him was almost too much. Howard didn’t get nearly as much action as Vince and knew he wouldn’t be able to last as long but, by hell, he was going to try. 

Standing up, Howard began removing all of the tight black clothing and smiled when he noticed Vince laying back, staring intently at the private show he was being given. Howard made sure to take his time on the removal of the jeans, not only because they were Vice’s and he knew how easy they were to rip, but because he wanted to take the time to run his hand over the top of his crack, down the smooth of his thighs and dip to cup the aching bulge in his underwear. 

Once he was only in his underwear, Howard turned back to the sofa. His jaw dropped as he watched Vince’s hand move up and down himself. He hadn’t realised Vince had undone his jeans, never mind started jerking himself off. The attention he was getting made Howard suddenly feel nervous about the whole thing, Vince’s eyes were on him and only him. 

As if sensing his unease, Vince let go of himself and slid onto the floor in front of Howard. “Close your eyes if you wanna pretend it’s one of the girls.” Vince shrugged. _How often did that happen to him that he was so ok with it?_ Howard thought to himself.

“Never.” Howard whispered down to him. 

A blush spread across Vince’s face, not that it was noticeable under the smudged makeup. He pulled the waistband of Howard pants down and took the first half of his leaking cock into his mouth with ease. He pulled back and allowed his tongue to dance along the length before taking him right to the back of his throat, holding him there for a few seconds, and pulling off again. He looked up to Howard’s face and was beyond happy to see Howard still watching him, eyes dark and filled with want.

Moving back in and working small suction motions on the head, Vince felt a hand fall on the back of his head and smiled around the member when he felt a gentle tug on his hair. Howard’s hand moved him further down his length and he happily obliged, taking everything he was given. Vince looked up as he felt Howard’s hips stutter and he accidentally thrust a little into his mouth. 

A guttural moan of consent from him was all the faux goth needed before he placed both hands on the side of Vince’s face and thrust himself forward a few more times, hitting himself on the back of Vince’s throat as he did. He marvelled at how good Vince was at this. Lipstick smeared across his face and eyeliner running a little, he was still one of sexiest things Howard had ever seen and watching his own cock disappearing and reappearing from those soft lips was enough to have his climax hit him so hard that he almost lost his balance. 

When Howard came down from his high, he saw Vince wipe the remaining cum from his lips and sit back on the sofa. “That was way better than the goth girls!” Vince grinned over him. 

“So much better. Your turn, little man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and I haven't written smut in years so... also, it's half past midnight.


End file.
